


Their First Meeting

by fushisushi



Series: Victuuri Mafia AU! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Non-factual descriptions of Russia, Violence, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushisushi/pseuds/fushisushi
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was just a regular world-class figure skater. His life was as ordinary as it could be, his career considered. At age 28 he began rethinking his life choices and path. What could change his entire life? Perhaps a chance encounter with his former inspiration?Part of a Mafia!AU I'm writing. Updates will (hopefully not) be sporadic. Please bear with me!Tags added as the story goes.





	1. Prologue

Russia is cold.

Yuuri had been to St Petersburg one too many times. Since he was in Juniors, his ballet teacher Minako-sensei had always managed to get tickets to some random Seniors competition for Yuuri to watch and learn from. There were many figure skating competitions in Russia anyway. OAR, or the Olympic Athlete from Russia, had been the strongest all time, including the most recent Winter Games. Russia had been the host for a multitude of figure skating competitions. It wouldn't be wrong to say that Russia was the powerhouse of figure skating.

He didn't really know why he was there, though. It wasn't as if he was strong, nor was he seeded. He was past his prime at age 28 years old. He had only joined the world of senior international figure skating at age 22, and he had never gotten to the Grand Prix Finals. At all. His Juniors career wasn't much to talk about, either. No one but people back in Hasetsu knew about him, too. Somehow, though, Minako-sensei knew some of the people at the top and could always get an invitation for some competitions.

Yuuri hated competitions. It was such an uncomfortable environment. Everyone had a man-eat-man mentality, and it was very suffocating. Yuuri hated it so much. He was a conflict avoider, and competition wasn't his thing. The only reason he originally got into figure skating was from watching a random amateur Youtube video, so graceful, so beautiful.

The video inspired him. It was only 2 minutes of what probably was a short program, but those two minutes touched his heart. That time, Yuuri knew. The young Japanese knew that he wanted to figure skate. He wanted to be as graceful as this Youtuber. He had originally thought the Youtuber was also a professional figure skater, that's why he had followed the career. However, he wasn't able to find the person in the video.

Yuuri was walking past the streets of St Petersburg. It was late at night, but the lights were still on. The atmosphere was festive, with children running and laughing, chasing and throwing snowballs at each other. Some adults could be seen swigging vodka out of the bottle, others sipping mulled wine or eggnog. It was Christmas, Yuuri realised. It meant that the next competition would be in two days. He sighed. He was not looking forward to it.

The environment was the opposite of how Yuuri was feeling. The Japanese didn't like how some tipsy strangers were tapping or clapping his shoulder, inviting him to drinks. So, Yuuri wandered off to the back streets, where it was more quiet. He had wanted peace and quiet, and he wanted a time out of the bedazzling festivities outside. He couldn't go back to the hotel - Minako-sensei would be there, and he didn't feel like explaining himself to her. The back street was much colder, yet he felt calm. He felt more centered. It gave him time to think.

Was he doing what he wanted? Was this what he imagined his life to be? Was figure skating actually not his calling? …… And….

Who was the boy in the video he watched?


	2. Their Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering in a dark alley is not really a good thing to do, especially if you're not familiar with the area. Just saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, sorry! I have not updated this in a long time. I actually completed the chapter a month after the first chapter got released (!!!) but I wasn't satisfied with it. I feel more ok with this but it's still not perfect. I will probably get back to it sometime.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this!

Wandering around in silence, Yuuri was able to feel calmer, feel more prepared for the competition tomorrow. No one had expectations for him, except probably his family and Minako-sensei, but he was still feeling very nervous. Deciding that it was already late enough, Yuuri unlocked his phone to check his location with Google Maps. It was modern times, and 'getting lost' wasn't a thing as long as there was internet. Setting his destination to his lodgings near the competition venue, he started to walk, trying to get out of the dark alleys. Suddenly, he could hear a gunshot, and then a man was skidding towards his direction and eventually bumped into him. Both of them fell flat on the ground.

Yuuri was about to protest and free himself off the man, but the man had a vice grip on him, and was whispering something in Russian. Despite his constant visits to Russia for competitions he had never been able to properly pick up the language, except for some simple phrases and profanities. The only thing he could understand was 'sorry'. Soon after he could hear footsteps, and people yelling something in Russian. Probably nothing good, Yuuri mused. He remained on the floor, not moving. The man on top of him was heavier than him, and he couldn't struggle free.

The people yelled out profanities, and one of them seemed to be yelling angrily. After what seemed like an eternity, their footsteps started to fade out, possibly an indication that they had left. The man on top of him had also released his hold. Yuuri was finally free to move. He started to push the man off of him, and started to get up when he suddenly felt a burning sensation, followed by a sharp pain on his left shoulder.

Yuuri's vision started to fail him as the pain was so bad it blinded him. Losing strength, he drooped down again, lying on his back, powerless to fight back or to run away. He would've yelled in pain, probably, but he was in so much shock that he was speechless. Slowly, Yuuri felt his consciousness fading. As much as he willed himself to stay conscious, he couldn't. He finally succumbed to the pain and blacked out.

"Thank you."

"You….. Stupid…… He… Dead…."

"…. You…. him…."

Yuuri woke up with a start. The voices of people talking jumped him. It took him a while to process what was going on, and what had happened before he blacked out. He couldn't understand much from the conversation going on between what Yuuri presumed was three people, judging by the number of voice variations. He then remembered - he was shot before this. What happened to the man who bumped into him? Where was he? Why was he on a bed? Why did the room smell like antiseptic? Who took his glasses? Why did he feel so weak?

"Hey, you're awake?" a man stuck his head out, looking straight at Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri's vision was blurry, but he could make out a face. The guy looked young, possibly younger than him. He had a square jaw and black coifed hair…. Probably. He still couldn't see properly, he realised. The Japanese started to look around for his glasses, and found them on the bedside table on his right. Putting on his glasses, he could finally see the three people surrounding his bed.

The one on the right was the squared jaw guy. He wore a doctor's coat and was scowling, however Yuuri could see a hint of… worry? The man was worried about him, Yuuri surmised. Moving on, the person on his left side looked even younger! He had blonde chin-length hair, but his face looked very young. Yuuri would've sworn this kid wasn't any older than twenty! His expression was very angry, however, and Yuuri was sure his anger was directed to the man in front of him. That man had silver hair, with bangs covering his left eye. His expression, a stark contrast to the other men, was very relaxed. He did not look worried in the slightest, nor was he fazed by the blonde kid's glares.

"Privet? Hello? Ni Hao? Moshi moshi?" the silver-haired man said, trying to establish conversation.

"I… can speak English?" Yuuri offered, hoping to find a common language. Considering English was an international language, there was high chance that they would understand. Otherwise, though, it would be tough to communicate. Yuuri assumed the three men surrounding him were Russian, and he couldn't speak any decent Russian. 

"Ah, good!" The silver-haired man said in a Russian accent. "This would be easier. My name is Victor, what is yours?" the silver-haired man, Victor, introduced himself. Yuuri nodded slowly, then replied with his name. Victor smiled as he repeated Yuuri's name. Yuuri Katsuki. 

"Yuuri, how's you shoulder? Do you feel stiff?" Victor asked, gesturing towards Yuuri's left shoulder. It was then he realised what had happened before he blacked out. He was shot after some random guy tackled him to the ground! Yuuri sat up and it was then that he realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead, there were bandages wrapped around him. He assumed whatever injury he sustained was hidden under the bandages. He also felt very numb on his left shoulder, so it seemed like someone stabbed a sort of anesthetic on him. That was good. He didn't know how he'd react if he had felt the pain.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this." Victor said quietly, looking somber. Yuuri was confused. Caught up in what, exactly? He voiced his confusion, and that was when the blonde man angrily shouted at Victor. It was something Russian, so Yuuri couldn't understand. Victor replied in a calm but stern manner. The blonde man still looked angry, but said nothing.

"You need to promise not to tell anyone, ok?" Victor looked at Yuuri in the eye, as if appraising him. Yuuri was still confused, but nodded. "We are-"

WHAM!

The blonde punched Victor, throwing him across the room. He yelled a few expletives here and there, but Yuuri couldn't catch what he was saying. His Russian was too fast for Yuuri to comprehend. Meanwhile, the squared jaw guy approached Yuuri.

"My name is Otabek. I took care of your wound. It's in and out, so it should heal well." the squared jaw guy introduced himself, probably trying to distract Yuuri from whatever violence and tongue lashing happening in the background between Victor and the blonde. Yuuri smiled and offered his name again.

"Are we in a hospital? Who are you people? Why was I shot?" Yuuri asked, trying to find out as much information as he could. Otabek shook his head. "I can't tell you anything, sorry. It's not my place to say." he said softly.

Yuuri was even more confused. Why did the blonde stop Victor from revealing who they were? Why was Otabek unwilling to say anything? What happened to him? What did he get wrapped up in? He was just supposed to be a regular figure skater coming to Russia to compete….

The competition! How was he going to skate now?! With his injured shoulder there was no way he could jerk his torso to jump or raise his arms for a Rippon! Raising his left arm felt impossible to do, let alone doing it gracefully!!

half-panicked, Yuuri screamed. He was going to lose again…… He never won any figure skating competitions even in his bestest condition, so how would he win now?! How was he going to get back to Minako-sensei and explain what had happened? No one would believe him if he said he was shot in a random alley for no reason!

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Victor's worried face. He looked so beautiful even with the wrinkles of his furrowed forehead. "Are you alright?" The Russian asked. "We can't tell you much about who we are," Victor paused, giving the blonde at the back of the room a pointed look, "but know that we're not bad people. Are you okay to go back to your place today, or do you want to stay here another night? I can drive you home if you tell me where it is." He offered, showing Yuuri his car keys to emphasize his sincerity.

Yuuri replied, "I'd like to return today if that's okay. What time is it now? I have a competition to catch. It's at an ice rink near the city centre." He said as he looked around, looking for a clock or something that could indicate date and time. There was none.

"It's December 28th, 9 pm. You were probably in deep shock from your first gunshot, and Otabek also went gung-ho with the sedatives." Victor said, gesturing towards the dark-haired scowling male, the doctor. Hearing the date, Yuuri blanched.

He missed his competition!

Or worse, he was missing for THREE DAYS!!!

Minako was gonna kill him!


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's finally returned to his hotel, to be met with.....?
> 
> CW: Some slightly graphic depiction of organ extraction? is this gore? idk. youve been warned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay,look. I've been super busy and I was annoyed because the flow for this chapter wasn't so great. Courtesy of last chapter being not so great.
> 
> But I've been procrastinating so I came back to this and then wrote this possible monstrosity. Unedited, and possibly terrible. You have been warned.

"Are you sure you want me to drop you here?" Victor asked, worried about Yuuri's choice of place. He had driven the Japanese to a dodgy area, where the roads were unlit and drunks were everywhere. Yuuri could see his hotel just a few meters away, and nodded. He didn't really want the Russian to drop him off in front of the hotel, just in case if Minako was waiting for him outside. Not that she would, though. He was missing for DAYS!!

"Don't tell anyone about us. Otherwise…." Victor moved his left hand towards his shoulder holster, which held his gun. Yuuri nodded again. Even though Victor had threatened him so, his expression was actually one of…. doubt. Yuuri was almost certain the Russian didn't want to do this. After saying subdued goodbyes, Yuuri exited the car and walked slowly to the hotel entrance.

Upon entering the hotel he was greeted by Minako - as well as a bunch of uniformed men. "Yuuri!!!" Minako screamed. She gave Yuuri a bear hug, so much that it squeezed his shoulder injury. Despite the painkillers, he still felt the jolt of pain and winced. This - as well as other things,most probably - worried her. "Are you okay? Where were you? I've been trying to call your cell so many times! You missed the competition!!" Minako immediately bombarded Yuuri with questions. The Japanese was overwhelmed. He didn't know how to answer her questions. He was about to mumble 'I don't know' when someone from the crowd of uniformed men gently shoved Minako aside and introduced himself, ignoring her protests.

"Hello, Yuuri. My name is Igor. I work with the police. I am glad that you've returned. As it is already late, why don't you go back to your room and rest? We shall talk to you tomorrow morning." He said gently. Yuuri noticed the man's attire. He wasn't wearing a standard police uniform and unstead opted for a casual shirt and dress pants, as well as a black overcoat. Yuuri was at first surprised that Igor didn't instantly interrogate him or ask him questions about his disappearance, but he figured he was happy about it. He would need to take some time to figure out how to explain his situation, anyway. He complied and nodded, then left for his room.

The next morning, Yuuri had been checking his wound when he heard a knock on his door. After peeking from the peephole and confirming it was just Minako and Igor, he opened the door and let them in. He noticed that another police officer was also present, but he simply stood outside the room. 

"How are you feeling?" Minako asked, not unkindly. Yuuri smiled thinly and mumbled 'I'm okay' to her. "Yuuri, you know you've been missing for three whole days, right?" Yuuri nodded slowly. The next question would be the toughest to answer.

"Where have you been? What were you doing?" there it was. The question he really didn't want to answer. Victor had asked Yuuri to keep mum. While it would be easy to just tell what had happened to the police, Yuuri had assumed, possibly correctly, that Victor might have sources inside the force. Truth be told, he had surmised that Victor and his company might not have been the greatest of people. While Yuuri had not been afraid of Victor as a person, he WAS scared of what he could do.….. What he could do if he had found out that Yuuri had revealed the details of his disappearance when the Russian had explicitly told him not to.

"I…… I don't know." Yuuri started, his own voice surprising him. It was even softer than his normal voice. "I was in this alley somewhere and I remember….. I remember getting shot, just over here." Yuuri slid off his shirt to show the bandages over his torso, and pointed on his shoulder. It felt easier to speak when he was speaking half-truths instead of actual lies. "Then I blacked out…. I think. I woke up in another alley near the hotel, so I walked back here." he stopped. Was that a good enough explanation? He was hoping that Igor wouldn't try to dig out more information out of him. Yuuri looked up to see Igor writing notes, then walked to the police officer at the door to order something out of him. Minako, meanwhile, quickly shuffled to Yuuri's back and stripped his shirt.

"Wha-!!" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment. What was Minako doing?! She ignored him and instead started feeling his lower back, and then prodded somewhere near his kidneys. Oh. Minako wanted to make sure he wasn't involved in some illegal organ extraction like those rumors people heard about the darker side of the world. It had just occurred to him that it might've been the case, and he internally panicked. What if Victor - God knows if that was his real name - was pretending to be nice-ish to appeal to Yuuri's sympathy? What if he was some victim to a huge scam situation? He began to imagine his unconscious self lying on the surgery table while and evil-faced Victor and the doctor, Otabek, surrounding him while gouging his lungs out of his ribcage.

"You don't seem to be harmed other than the wound on your shoulder. However, we should go to a hospital to check just in case. Come." Igor's gruff voice snapped Yuuri back to reality. Feeling a bit disoriented, he bobbed his head in acquiescence. He let himself be dragged by Minako towards the lobby, then into one of the patrol cars parked outside the hotel.

To say the hospital was busy would be an understatement. Yuuri was unsure if keeping so many possibly sick people at such a small waiting room would be a health hazard. What if someone had an infectious disease? Worse, what if the symptoms to such infectious disease wouldn't show immediately? Every single person in the waiting room would be infected, and they in turn would infect those around them, and so on, and so forth. In any case, sitting in the cramped waiting room might just not have been an entirely stellar idea. Yuuri teetered out of the room, feeling suffocated. The young Japanese watched as his mentor and the police detective spoke to the receptionist about…. something. They seemed to be having a heated discussion because Igor kept showing his badge and pointing at it, and yelled some colorful expletives. Props to the receptionist, though, as Yuuri noticed she was holding her ground to whatever Igor was yelling at her for by being just as aggressive as the police detective was. However, a few minutes after the heated exchange the receptionist seemed to relent, and Minako walked towards Yuuri to fetch him.

"Come on, we're meeting the doctor now." Minako said, grabbing Yuuri's arm gently and guiding him towards the doctor's room. Yuuri was quite hesitant as it probably meant that Igor had been fighting the receptionist to let him skip the current line, ignoring the rest of the people who were waiting in the waiting room. And of course he voiced that opinion. Minako wasn't having any of it, though, and shot him down immediately. "THEY," she pointed towards the waiting room, "at least knew where they had been the past three days. YOU, on the other hand, had gone MIA and who knows who did what to you. We need to make sure you're okay, Yuuri. If you were missing…." she paused for a bit, as if trying to brave herself. "Missing any internal organs…… Then you're in huge danger, got it?" Minako looked at Yuuri pointedly. Yuuri nodded hesitantly.

Igor had alreasy been standing in front of said doctor's door, and had held the door open for Yuuri. The young man walked into the room and greeted the doctor, who was sitting behind his desk, looking at some paperwork covering his face. "Um, hello." Yuuri greeted nervously. The doctor lowered his papers to look at his patient and Yuuri's face turned from nervousness to surprise.

"Hello, Mr. Katsuki. My name is Otabek Altin." Otabek's lips pursed upwards in amusement. "How can I help you today?"


End file.
